Seasons Precure✿
Season Precure✿ is a FanMade Precure Series made by CureKanade. Unofficialy, this season become the 12th season and current installment of Precure! Series, the series commemorate the twelfth anniversary of Precure Series and premiered on March 22nd 2015. Story One year before the story begins a mysterious kingdom lived in the clouds. That kingdom was called Weather Kingdom. The kingdom was living in peace when their enemy, Cyclone Kingdom, came and started to attack the Kingdom. The reason why they were attacking was so the world was to have terrible weather that would kill of human civilisation and then they would rule Earth once and for all. One thing that Cyclone Kingdom did not know was that there was a protection barrier around the Queen's castle that Cyclone Kindgom couldn't destroy. The Queen was talking to four mascots and telling them to go down to Earth and find the Legendary Warriors Precure before it was to late. A year later, a 14 year old girl named Atsui Natsu was walking to school with her best friend Kōyō Aki. They were walking to the train station to go to their special hiding place that no one knew of. When they got there they ate their food they brought and went back to Tenki Town because Natsu's mother had called and needed help at the Dojo. Natsu was in Dojo teaching people the kick and punch when her older brother Tomasu said she could leave and he would take over. She went to the park to watch the Fire show and brought Takoyaki to eat. She was watching the show when something flew out of the fire and landed on her lap..... Characters Precures Atsui Natsu (熱い夏 Atsui Natsu) /' 'Cure Summer '(キュア サマー Kyua Samaa)- The energetic, kind, smart and sporty student of Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School who is in her second year and is the first top rank in sport in the whole country. She helps people study and practice for sport and gets asked to join a whole lot of sports. She sometimes helps her mum at their Karate dojo and gets looked after by Tomasu when her mum goes away. Her friend is Kōyō Aki and gives her private lessons in Karate. Kōyō Aki (紅葉秋 Kōyō Aki) / Cure Autumn '(キュアオータム''Kyua Ootamu)- The shy, but smart student council president of Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School and in her second year. Her family runs a restaurant that is called AkiKaze which is named after herself and her twin sister Kaze. Her friend is Atsui Natsu and shes gets private lessons in Karate for $15 an hour. She also helps Natsu with helping other people study. '''Kōsetsu Fuyu (降雪冬 Kosetsu Fuyu) / Cure Winter '(キュアウインター''Kyua Uintaa)- The quiet, but distance girl in Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School who doesn't have any friends. She is said to have a very scary temper and has been expelled from her previous school in Yokoyama for burning down a school building as a dare. She has learned not to listen to people and has a skill to tell if someone is telling the truth or not. She is in the Archery club and both her parents are deceased and lives alone in an apartment and is ot very smart. '''Haru May (春マイ Haru Mai) / Cure Spring '(キュア スプリング''Kyua Supuringu)- The transfer student from England who is very popular with the boys and is energetic and a crybaby at times. She speaks alot of english in her sentences, so thats leaves the other girls confused until she tells them what she meant. Her mother and father are both doctors, so they work late while she is looked after by her older sister Kayla. When Kayla is away she looks after her 4 year old sister Molly. She is relly good at dancing and singing and also babysitting and wishes to work at a Child-Care-Centre. Mascots '''Fire (ファイヤー Faiyaa) - Cure Summer's wolf-like fairy partner. The most passionate one out of the four mascots and loves to help them out. He ends his sentences with ~yaa. Ochiba (落ち葉''Ochiba'') - Cure Autumn's bird-like fairy partner. She is reliable and has the brains of the four mascots and kicks their butts when she is angry. She ends her sentences with ~ka. Kori (氷''Kori'') - Cure Winter's seal-like fairy partner. She is the quiet one out of all the four mascots and gets in trouble alot. She ends for sentences with ~deshi. Hana (ハナ''Hana'') - Cure Spring's cat-like fairy partner. She is the oldest out of the four mascots and is independent. She ends for sentences with ~zun. Villains Pouring (土砂降り'' Doshaburi'') - Pouring is the first villain to appear. He usually comes out whenever it is a Natsu only episode and his precure counterpart is Cure Summer. Shield (シールド Shīrudo) - Shield is the second villain to appear. He usually comes out when ever its a Aki only episode and his precure counterpart is Cure Autumn. Tsurara (つらら Tsurara) - Tsurara is the third villain to appear. She usually comes out when ever its a Fuyu only episode and her precure counterpart is Cure Winter. She is the only woman of the group. Sabaku (砂漠 Sabaku) - Sabaku is the fourth villain to appear. He usually comes out whenever its a May only episode and his precure counterpart is Cure Spring. Twister (ツイスター''Tsuisutā'') - Twister is the boss of Cyclone Kingdom and hates their enemy Weather Kingdom. The only thing he wants to do is destroy Precure and Weather Kingdom so Earth can be his. 'Wilten '- Pouring, Shield and Tsurara's monsters of the day. 'Ground '- Sabaku's monster of the day. Other Characters Atsui Tomasu (熱い トマス Atsui Tomasu)- Natsu's older brother. Atsui Mai (熱い毎 Atsui Mai)- Natsu's mother. Atsui Ken (熱い県 Atsui Ken)- Natsu's deceased father. Kōyō Kaze (紅葉 風 Kōyō Kaze)- Aki's twin sister. Kōyō Keiko (紅葉 恵子 Kōyō Keiko)- Aki and Kaze's mother. Kōyō Kai (紅葉 カイ Kōyō Kai)- Aki and Kaze's father. Haru Kayla (春 ケーラ Haru Kēra)- May and Molly's older sister. Haru Molly (春 モーリー Haru Mōrī)- Kayla and May's younger sister. Haru Michelle (春 ミシェル Haru Misheru)- Kayla, May and Molly's mother. Haru Kevin (春 ケビン Haru Kevu~in)- Kayla, May and Molly's father. Trivia *This is the second time that a villain has the name Sabaku. The first one was Professor Sabaku from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. *This is the first time having two characters from the same season have the same name. Haru May is from England and is a Cure while Atsui Mai is Natsu and Tomasu's mother. *This is the first season to not have a yellow cure and to have a pink Cure who is not the leader. Category:Series